Known display devices are ordinarily constructed of metal, wood, or plastic components and are expensive to build but are not ordinarily constructed in such a way that their overall height may be adjusted to suit the requirements of the user. Ordinarily such devices are used in supermarkets and in other point-of-purchase locations.